1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, multipoint data communication links connecting multiple devices.
2. Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. The application processor and a display, display driver or other device may be interconnected using a standards-based or proprietary physical interface. One example of a physical interface is the Multipoint Coexistence Management Interface (MP-CxMi), which may be used within a device or components of a device.
A simple network of CxMi nodes associated with modems or other functions may be employed for fully integrated chips and non-integrated devices. The use of a standard interface allows common software to be developed to manage or interact with different devices. CxMi interfaces may use simple complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) signals and run at a data rate of approximately 50 Mbps. However, there is typically no bus master and bus arbitration processes may be prolonged, thereby affecting throughput.